Mobile communication platforms may face a challenge that is related to energy consumption and battery life. Mobile platform users demand more functionalities and wireless connectivity in smaller size and weight devices. These functionalities generally require more power and increased energy capacity.
Platforms with wireless connectivity have an energy source that has not been sufficiently studied, utilized, or made practical for use. This energy source is the wireless connectivity energy itself which can include the wireless receiver and transmitter in a mobile platform, wireless access points (which are becoming more and more available in more locations, indoors and outdoors) and other wireless signals available in the surrounding atmosphere.
Therefore, what is needed are methods and system for utilizing the RF energy transmitted by wireless devices to power mobile platforms.